One Hand
by Seoinage
Summary: Understanding does not come in an instant, and even if given a lifetime, understanding may not come at all. How would you answer the question posed within? Naruto-centric. Spoilers up through manga chapter 244 and anime episode 124. COMPLETE.


**Title: **One Hand  
**Author: **Seoinage  
**Series: **Naruto  
**Status: **One-shot

**Spoilers: **Up through manga chapter 244 and anime episode 124.

**Summary: **Understanding does not come in an instant, and even if given a lifetime, understanding may not come at all. How would you answer the question posed within? Naruto-centric-ish.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_The Master asked his student, "What is the sound of one hand clapping?"_

"Oi, Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Wait up!" Energetic footsteps pounded down the street, a miniature whirlwind heralding the speedy arrival.

Lips quirked into a fond smile and formed a question, tone patient and amused. "What do you want, Naruto?"

Skidding to a halt in front of his target, the former student tried to catch his breath, supporting himself with hands braced on slightly bended knees. Though in a semi-crouch and recuperating from the miles ran during the search, the twelve year old still had enough energy to raise hopeful eyes at the taller man.

"Ano sa, ano sa! I've been looking for you _everywhere_, Iruka-sensei! Where have you been?" he demanded loudly.

Dark eyes rolled skyward as the teacher continued on his way, leaving it up to the student, who paused to dumbly stare at the back of a chuunin vest walking away, to follow as he willed. "I had some things to take care of today. What did you need me for?"

_In response, the student took up the proper pose to thrust one hand forward, no words spoken. His actions were his proof._

Shaking his head as if awakening from a dream, the orange and blue clothed teen bounded to catch up, falling into step. A huge grin stretched across the boyishly tanned face revealing pearly whites as one hand came up to confidently adjust his prized forehead protector, energy restored.

"Today, Sakura-chan and I…well, and that stupid Sasuke too I guess…Anyways, anyways, you're now in the presence of a 100 percent genin! You're looking at a member of Team 7! I'm gonna prove that I can be Hokage one day!" Naruto declared proudly, strutting along. "Don't you think I've earned ramen tonight?"

Laughing at the not so subtle hint, Iruka stopped once again, placing a warm hand on the spiky yellow head. "I'm proud of you, of all of you. I didn't doubt…" A pause, then the clearing of a throat, "…err…I think you've earned that ramen, maybe even two bowls."

"ALRIGHT! You're the best, Iruka-sensei! Can we go right now! I'm really hungry!"

Eyes crinkling in amused agreement, pony tailed head nodded, giving in to the force of nature next to him. "Ah. We can go right now since I'm done for the day."

Whooping in delight, the youngster peeled off, running around in his excitement of being treated to his favorite food. "Come on then! Let's go!"

The two headed over to the favored Ichiraku Ramen shop, one zigzagging every which way, the other at a more leisurely and non-zigzagging manner. However, both arrived at the same time to step through the opening of the restaurant, taking seats at the counter ready to order. That night, teacher and student bonded, the tower of empty bowls of ramen increasing in size.

-

-

_Next, the Master posed this to the student. "It's said that if one hears the sound of the one hand, one becomes Buddha. Well then, how will you do it?"_

Hands clenched in anxiety and worry as Iruka watched his student…no, former student…face off against last year's number 1 rookie in the last step of the chuunin exam. It had never occurred to the academy instructor that the kid he'd recently graduated would go so far in these examinations.

Copy Ninja Kakashi, having never taught a group before Naruto's, must have been mad to submit the recommendation as he had to the Third Hokage. The sharingan user must not have been in his right mind, allowing unprepared kids to take this exam. That would be sending lambs into slaughter! Though obviously a talented jounin, Kakashi did not understand Team 7 like the brown-eyed chuunin did.

This being the truth the man who'd given his forehead protector to Naruto believed wholeheartedly.

Therefore Iruka confronted Kakashi. The reassurance and subsequent reproof given by the Copy Ninja still stung a bit. Though it had been hard to accept, those kids no longer being his students was reality.

_Not taken in by the question of 'enlightenment/non-enlightenment' asked, the student wordlessly thrust one hand forward. His answer implied the here and now._

Down in the arena, the shadow replications disappeared one after the other under the explosive action of the byakugan user until only the real Naruto remained. Neji smirked and looked across at his opponent dismissively.

"You're going to become Hokage? You can't like this… Only a chosen few become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those destined to become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become just because you want to. It's already determined by destiny. People are different from each other. They can only live in the indisputable flow of life." Chakra-filled white eyes seem to turn inwards, attempting to enlighten. "However, there is just one fate everyone shares…and that is death."

At those words, shock gripped the younger genin. Tightly clenched hands shook as a fierce emotion gripped the orange and blue clad body.

"So…" Those same hands, still fisted, rose up till positioned in front of the orange-jacketed chest, electric blue eyes staring fiercely down them. "…So what!

In a sudden move, Naruto thrust one clenched fist sharply towards Neji, imitating the movements of the Nice Guy pose, just as passionate only in a different vein. Resolution throbbed as the self-proclaimed future Hokage spoke, eyes never wavering from those across from him, stance firmly planted on the ground.

"I don't give up so easily."

Though the one raging against his fate as a branch member didn't believe those words at that time, he ended up believing them when he lost to the owner of those impassioned blue eyes, eyes that never stopped believing in the here and now.

Iruka could only watch, his own vision widened by all he witnessed that day.

-

-

_Then the Master asked, "After you've become ashes, how will you hear the one hand?"_

In sacrificing himself to drive away Orochimaru, the Third Hokage left behind a void, a hidden village without a leader. Countless shinobi of the Leaf died or suffered injuries in their defense of Konoha.

_Wordlessly, the student once again thrust one hand forward._

The gates opened to allow the white-haired, geta-clad man to walk out in search of his past, followed behind by a saddened yet determined loud-mouthed genin. They looked back not once, only going forwards.

-

-

_Finally, the Master sought to stump the student. "What if the one hand is cut by the sharpest of all swords?"_

Naruto chased after the fleeing Sasuke through the forest, urgency pressing down upon the blond who'd made a promise to the third teammate waiting at home. He couldn't allow Sasuke to leave them behind to go to the side of Orochimaru.

The two teens, one light and one dark, faced each other in a clearing. Then they continued the fight that had been interrupted on the roof of the hospital where no winner had been declared. Only this time, red eyes held killing intent, willing to sever their bond in sacrifice for more power.

Physical and emotional wounds were inflicted upon each other, adrenaline raised to the max. And at the end of this confrontation between two best friends, the dark fled from the light and made his escape to the Land of the Sound.

_The student finally responded verbally, saying, "It can't be cut."_

_"__Why can it not cut the one hand?"_

___"__Because the one hand pervades the universe."_

_____"__Then show me something that contains the universe."_

Tipping the wide-brimmed hat upwards to get a better view, eyes brightened by maturity, friendships, adversity, acceptance, and love looked back behind him to see first the sleek pink haired kunoichi and then the spiky black haired shinobi who supported him. Each gave him their own version of a smile in response.

At those beloved sights, relief and happiness filled the robed figure and he winked at his two best friends, present with him today, especially today. Turning back around to look out against the bright sunlight, he saw a scene he'd only envisioned in his dreams. Reality knocked on his door at last.

The crowd below roared as one as their new Hokage stepped up, perching one booted feet on the ledge as he thrust one hand forward, a cheeky grin perched on the whisker-marked tanned face. "Ah, that's a promise!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **I've totally taken liberty with a Buddhist koan that I've always found fascinating and interjected parts of it (the lines in italics) throughout the fic to drive a point. Hopefully the fic made sense but then again, it can take up to three years to understand. Am I giving myself a way out? Hmm…you can decide that. 

I hope I don't go to hell for this though, playing around with a koan of all things. The "sound of one hand" is the first one to be given to a disciple to solve upon entrance into a temple. FYI, I didn't use the entirety of the koan as it all didn't fit into the pacing I'd envisioned.

Formatting updated on 3/14/06

Constructive comments and critiques welcomed. Thanks for dropping in.


End file.
